The New Malfoy
by XMizzTuraX
Summary: Hermione and Draco managed to complete their final year at Hogwarts together, but now the pair have a whole new adventure to deal with. Follow the couple as they go through Hermione's pregnancy, the birth and the joy of having a child! But it's not going to be all easy going for the pair... * SEQUEL TO THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS*
1. Appointment

**A/N So a majority of you choose option one, so that's what I'm doing anyway for all of you who voted for option two that will happen don't worry haha. Anyway this will go through the pregnancy and possibly growing up with their kid a little bit. Also this is my first pregnancy fic so bare with me because I haven't been pregnant XD**

**Also a VERY belated birthday to alltimelowfreak I did post a birthday message on my facebook page but I don't know if she saw it :P haha.**

**Draco's POV**

It had been just over a week since Hermione had done her muggle pregnancy test and this morning was like any other. We found ourselves in the bathroom with me holding back Hermione's hair and Hermione bent over the toilet seat vomiting again. After a while Hermione's gagging ceased and she sat back with her head buried in my chest, tears streaming down her face from her constant coughing. "At least we'll be able to find out if this is good or not." I offered hopefully. Hermione's sickness had been quite bad considering it was only the first few weeks. So I had managed to talk her into going to see if there was anything to help it and to book her first prenatal appointment whilst we were there.

"There will probably be some potion for it." She murmured in reply. I nodded and helped her stand. "I'll go get dressed then we'll go. What time is the appointment again?" She continued before wandering out of the bathroom. I grimaced and flushed the toilet before following her out.

"Eleven, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Okay and toast, please." Hermione replied and I wandered downstairs to make our breakfast.

* * *

Hermione appeared shortly after wearing her favourite cream shirt and navy skinny jeans. "Feel better?" I called, when I heard her entering the kitchen.

"Eh." Came her reply and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here." I said handing her the buttered toast. She took it and began nibbling on it before grimacing.

"No!" She whined. "It tastes awful."

"Hey! I did it just like normal." I said pretending to be offended, Hermione shot me a slightly playful glare before coming and hugging me.

"It tastes like sick." She complained.

"Brush your teeth then." I teased, earning myself a slap on the chest before she started chuckling.

"I have, numerous times. It's your fault." She said with a smirk.

"Mine? Why?" I exclaimed.

"You had to be so hot." She said unhelpfully causing us both to start laughing again. "Come on, let's get going." She said taking my hand before together we disapparated and landed with a thud outside St Mungo's Hospital.

* * *

"Where is the doctors bit?" Hermione asked looking around.

"This way." I said leading her around the corner of the main building to a slightly smaller building. "Here." I said and we walked in together. "Go sit down." I ordered good naturedly. Hermione rolled her eyes but did as I said whilst I went to the reception. "Malfoy to see Healer Zabini at eleven." I said. The receptionist, a pretty blonde girl nodded and started rummaging through a pile of notes.

"Here, you'll be called through shortly. Take this to your partner so she can read through it." The girl said, handing me a few leaflets.

"Thank you." I replied with a polite nod, taking the leaflets and going over to Hermione who was looking around curiously. "Here." I handed her the leaflets and she began flicking through them.

"Really?" She asked in exasperation holding up a leaflet entitled. 'How it happens' I began laughing and shook my head in amusement.

"Wasn't me who choose these." I smirked, placing my arm around her shoulder. She shot me a cute little pout before placing her head on my shoulder and started reading through the notes. I peered over her shoulder and skimmed through them whilst Hermione huffed.

"These are a little patronising." She said to me and I nodded.

"You're telling me." I replied, "What to do when you find out your expecting?" I read a heading on one of the leaflets. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows that or they wouldn't be here." I continued and Hermione nodded before sighing in exasperation and starting to read through the leaflets once more.

* * *

After a while there was a crackling sound and my old friend's voice filled the room, "Malfoy family to room three." The voice said. "Malfoy family to room three." He repeated.

"Malfoy? Is that us?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." I replied quirking an eyebrow.

"But I'm Granger." She stated.

"Not to me you're not." I smiled leaning forward and kissing her gently. She gave me a small smile before we made our way to the room and stepped inside.

"Hey 'Mione, Draco." Blaise greeted brightly as we walked in.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked in surprise. "You're my doctor?" She continued.

"Yep. Draco thought it'd be easier for you if it was someone you knew." Blaise continued. "Don't worry I won't be there during your birth." He said at the sight of Hermione's confused expression.

"I'm just doing scan's and all that. Pansy will be helping me when it gets further into your pregnancy. For now though, I just want to check your blood pressure etcetera, seeing as it's way too early for anything else." Blaise said giving Hermione a warm smile, who to my relief smiled back.

"I prefer knowing that it's a friend and someone who I know well enough to trust who is being my doctor. I don't think I'd be able to tolerate the looks me or Draco would have received from anybody else because of his uh... history." Hermione said and I frowned guiltily.

"Do you mind all the jokes I make then?" Blaise teased.

"Depends." Hermione replied but I saw she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, how about this-" Blaise paused and turned to me. "Well done Draco, you've managed to bed the hottest girl from school and knock her up. I'm impressed." I scowled at Blaise whilst Hermione giggled before swiping at Blaise playfully.

"Come on, _doctor_ just get on with the appointment." Hermione grinned and Blaise winked at her.

"Yes mum." He murmured, "First will you hold your arm out for me." I settled into the seat and watched as Hermione did everything Blaise told her to do.

* * *

It was silent as I watched Blaise at work before he finally looked up. "Seems everything is fine in you 'Mione. Now I do have some questions about the little Malfoy to ask." Blaise announced and I smiled at the nickname Blaise gave the baby whilst Hermione nodded with a smile. "How's the morning sickness been?"

"Awful!" I said at the same time as Hermione causing Blaise to laugh.

"I've been sick everyday for the past two weeks!" Hermione complained.

"How often?" Blaise asked.

"Too." I grumbled, earning a slight glare from the pair.

"Usually three, four times a day." Hermione informed Blaise who nodded.

"Appetite?"

"Okay, up until today. I couldn't eat my toast because it tasted vile."

"Had you brushed your teeth?" Blaise asked, a playful smile on his face.

"I said that!" I grinned, placing my arm around Hermione again.

"On a serious note, even if it does taste vile now, I advise you to STILL eat it unless you feel that you must eat something else. Have you been feeling more tired than usual?"

"Not recently, no." Hermione replied.

"Then that will happen soon, no doubt. Cramps?"

"Yes!"

"How often?"

"Almost daily. It seems to have started fading now though."

"Good." Blaise said nodding, he crossed his arms and grimaced, "When was your last period?" I felt Hermione tense in my arms.

"Blaise!" She whined.

"Come on 'Mione, I need to know." Blaise said still wearing a look of discomfort.

"Just over a month ago, technically she would have started this week." I said, cringing a little at the awkward direction our conversation had gone.

"That's fine." Blaise continued, he sat back in his chair and looked Hermione up and down before speaking again. "At such an early stage I really can't do any more but if anything happens or your nausea gets worse, come back. We'll book you prenatal appointment for-" Blaise paused to scan through his calender and check his notes.

"17th March. Is that okay for you both?"

"Yes." Hermione said and I just nodded in agreement.

"Good-" Blaise paused to jot down the date, "Morning or afternoon?"

"Either." Hermione replied.

"12:30 okay?"

"Fine." Hermione nodded, Blaise smiled at Hermione before standing up. Hermione held her arms out without hesitation and Blaise hugged her gently. "I'm pleased for you two." Blaise said to us both, peering over Hermione's head to smile at me. "You better take care of her though Draco. Or you won't just have Harry and the Weasley's on your back." Blaise warned me and I nodded.

"I always do." I replied, holding my hand out to Hermione who pulled from Blaise and took it.

"You'll have to come over sometime soon Blaise. It would be lovely to catch up with you out of such professional circumstances." Hermione told Blaise who nodded.

"I'll owl you my days off." He said with a smile and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"See you soon Blaise." I said to my best friend who just waved before watching us leave.

* * *

"I'm glad my doctor is Blaise." Hermione said to me with a small smile.

"And Pansy."

"Of course." She replied. "I feel more relaxed now."

"Good." I said kissing her on the cheek. "I think we should go to see Harry and the Weasley's though, and maybe my mum and dad."

"Why?" Hermione asked, her tone becoming cold.

"They need to know." I said, pointing to her belly.

"Your mum hates me though."

"Dad doesn't" I replied, "And Harry and the Weasley's don't." I replied, Hermione sighed before closing her eyes. "Harry and the Weasley's first." I said.

"If that's what you want." I said, before disapparating outside the doctors.

* * *

**A/N I hope this story is okay, I will be updating next week hopefully and if I don't I'll definitely have to update on the 17th :P *see what I did there?* Anyway please leave a review, it would help a lot and if any of you are parents will you possibly inbox me because if it's okay with you (obviously) I may need help haha. Anyway, remember you can follow me on twitter and like me on facebook, both links are on my profile. Until next time, byee!**


	2. Telling the Weasley's

**Hermione's POV**

I was glad Draco had gone to such lengths to get me a carer who I could trust and knew would take care of me, but as I looked up at Draco now I couldn't help but feel fear. If anything were to happen to me and Draco during this pregnancy would place still give me more care that any other healer would? I yelped as I felt a tug and my feet left the ground, luckily we landed not even five seconds after, I staggered forward but was caught by Draco before I could fall. "The Burrow." Draco said as I raised my gaze to the Weasley house. I smiled up at him before moving so he was holding only my hand before leading the way to my second family.

* * *

The atmosphere was the same as every other Sunday afternoon, bubbly and excited. As I walked through the garden hand in hand in Draco I smiled at Kreacher who was setting up a table in the warm afternoon. Since the war he had agreed to become the Weasley's house-elf, he still did enjoy seeing Harry though, since that short amount of time we'd stayed at Grimmauld place the duo had struck up a powerful friendship. "Miss Grangers, Mr Malfoys." Kreacher smiled, bowing to us both. "Is you both staying for food?" Kreacher asked curiously.

"Yes we are Kreacher." Draco replied and I smiled at the elf.

"I shall get mores chairs then." The elf said before trotting off contently.

"He reminds me of Dobby." Draco said as we continued up the lawn. "I missed that little guy when he was freed." Draco told me and I looked at the floor guiltily. "At least he's at rest now." Draco sighed looking at me and I nodded slowly.

"Ah Hermione! Draco! Come in, come in." Mrs Weasley called as we walked into sight.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." I replied accepting the hug she was offering me.

"I'm so glad you could make it, little Teddy and Andromeda are here and Bill, Fleur and Victoire too!" She gushed.

"That's good." I replied, feeling my face drain of colour.

"Come on now." Mrs Weasley beamed, gesturing for us to come inside.

"We have some news to tell you all too Mrs Weasley." I said as we followed her to the front door.

"Oh, is it good?"

"Very." Draco said, pride clear in his voice.

"Oh, well you'll have to tell us when your settled everyone else is here."

"Yes, we're sorry we were late. We just had something to deal with." I informed my surrogate mother who nodded and allowed us to enter the house.

* * *

Once we were inside I couldn't help the brooding smile that passed my lips as I saw little Teddy toddling around the room. "Hey little man." Draco said crouching down and scooping Teddy up in his arms.

"Uncy Dray!" Teddy giggled, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck whilst I looked up at the pair with a smile. "Uncy Dray! Look!" Teddy demanded.

"Look at what Teddy?" Draco asked. Teddy let out an impatient sigh and held his hands out in front of him.

"This is my friendy." Teddy said, referring to nothing or no one in particular. Draco glanced at me and I just gave him a 'go with it' look.

"Er- hello Teddy''s friend, I'm Draco what's your name?"

"His name is Dob-dob."

"Dob-dob?" Draco repeated and Teddy nodded.

"He's my bestest, bestest friend ever!" Teddy grinned.

"Ohh, well why don't you and Dob-dob go and play Teddy. Uncy Dray and me have to go see nanny Molly."

"Okay Mimi." Teddy giggled as Draco put him down. I watched as he hurried off holding his hand out in thin air.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone." I sighed. Draco gave me a slight smile before taking my hand and leading me to the already cramped sitting room.

* * *

"'Mione!" Ginny greeted coming over and hugging me tightly. "How are you? Are you okay?" She asked and I noticed the serious look she was giving me.

"Fine, I'll explain in a minute." I replied slowly. Ginny nodded and sauntered back to Harry's side.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked me in a low voice.

"I told her I've not been feeling well lately, I just haven't told her _why_." I explained, I smiled slightly as the realization dawned on Draco.

"You've been feeling sick for longer than I've known haven't you?" He asked, I shot him a coy smile and I chuckled as he shook his head and his smile widened. He took my hand once more and we settled on the same chair as always, except this time Draco's hands were over my belly not around my waist fully.

"So. Hermione, Draco, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well, we-" I stammered but stopped midsentence, terrified of the response that may await me, that was until I saw Daphne, who was staring at how Draco was holding me, a knowing smile on her face. Of course she'd be able to guess.

"We-" I started again but stopped, looking around the expectant faces.

"We're expecting a baby." Draco announced proudly. I hid my face in Draco's chest as it was silent then I felt many arms around us both and lots of people talking at once.

"Nice going Malfoy!" I heard the twins praise.

"That explains it then." Ginny's voice laughed close by me.

"Another grandchild on the way! Brilliant!" I heard Mrs Weasley squeal.

"Tonks and Remus would have been pleased." Andromeda's voice murmured close by and I broke away from hiding my face to look up at Andromeda who was smiling sadly at us.

"A great niece or nephew for you Andromeda." I said shyly and she laughed softly.

"Dora would have loved to have known. Especially if she knew it was with Draco and that he's different to his parents." Andromeda said in a low voice, only I could hear and I nodded.

"On the plus side, Teddy has a cousin on the way too." I continued, looking at the child who had just appeared, looking confused.

* * *

When it had all calmed down Mrs Weasley disappeared into the kitchen to finish making our dinner and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Daphne and the twins took it upon themselves to start questioning us. "So, how far?" Daphne asked.

"How long have you known?" Ron asked curiously.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ginny demanded.

"Have you had your first check up?" Harry probed and I laughed weakly.

"Only about four or five weeks Daph." I replied, "We found out a couple of weeks ago but only officially today."

"We had our first check up this morning before we came over. Not had any scan's yet but Blaise was just giving her the once over."

"Blaise?" Fred repeated in surprise.

"Zabini?" George finished for his twin.

"The one and only." I replied with a laugh.

"I didn't know he was a healer." Angelina mused, tilting her head.

"Neither did I." I admitted, shooting Draco a look as he smiled smugly.

"Obviously I did." He chuckled and he sat back in his seat. "Anymore questions?" Draco asked.


	3. First Scan

**Hermione's POV**

"Mione, breakfast is ready." Draco called up the stairs. I groaned and rolled over in bed, bringing my quilt tighter around me, it had been snowing again, it was supposed to be spring now but nooo, snow. I huffed and snuggled further down when I heard Draco call me again, "Come on Mione, you need to eat because we're seeing Blaise soon." I perked up at his words. Today was the day I'd get my first scan. With a new boost of energy I pushed myself up into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes wearily. "Mione?" Draco called again, seeming a little impatient.

"Coming Draco." I called in reply, so he knew I was awake. Sighing heavily I slipped out of bed and began getting myself ready.

* * *

Within an hour Draco and I were both ready to leave. Draco offered me my hand and I took it with a smile. "Time to meet our baby." Draco murmured before holding his wand upright and we apparated to St Mungo's. When everything stopped spinning we landed with a thud side by side. Draco smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist he led me into the Doctor's. "Go and sit down love." Draco said, kissing me on the forehead. I nodded and made my way to the chair nearest the corridor leading to the Doctor's rooms. After a couple of minutes Draco was by my side again, he took my hand in his and leant back against the wall, I smiled slightly and placed my head on his shoulder to wait.

* * *

We didn't have to wait long because soon after Blaise's voice filled the room. "Malfoy's to room three." He said. I stood up eagerly and still holding Draco's hand we made our way to the room. Draco knocked before walking in, "Hey guys." Blaise greeted brightly, once the door closed behind me, "How are you both?"

"Fine." We said in unison.

"Good, good. Panse will be here in a second she just went to get drinks from the staffroom." Blaise explained and I nodded, "Anyway, 'Mione. How have you been?"

"Okay, thanks." I replied.

"The morning sickness?"

"Not as bad as it was at first."

"Good. Good." Blaise said with a nod, "So last time you visited I asked you a few questions and all seemed well, however I am going to prescribe you some medication that will help in the Pregnancy, is that okay?" I nodded in reply, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of." I replied, tilting my head slightly.

"Good, so I'm going to prescribe you some muggle tablets called folic acid and also another muggle tablet called Vitamin D." Blaise said.

"My mum had them when she was pregnant with me." I piped up and Blaise smiled.

"There really simple to use and easier to remember and take than potions, you will get some potions further in the pregnancy though." Blaise continued and I nodded again. "Anyway, are you eating healthy?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Have you been eating enough to feed you both?"

"Yes." Draco said before I could reply and I giggled sheepishly.

"That's good then." Blaise said after a moment, trying to keep his face straight. "Pansy should be back in a moment, then we can go onto the rest." After he'd finished speaking there was a knock and the door swung open again to reveal Pansy, balancing two mugs in her grip precariously.

"Let me help Panse." Draco said, standing up and taking a mug from her.

"Thanks Draco." Pansy said smiling weakly. She turned to Blaise and then to me. "Hey Hermione." She greeted.

"Pansy." I replied with a smile.

"Congratulations, I hope you are okay?"

"Thanks Panse, yes I'm fine thank you."

"Good, good." She handed Blaise his drink and took her own from Draco. She took a sip before setting the mug down on Blaise's desk. "So, are you okay to have your first scan done now?"

"Yes!" I replied eagerly, standing up quickly. I heard Blaise chuckle behind me and Pansy just gave me a warm smile.

"Follow me then, Draco are you coming or staying?"

"I'll come." Draco said. Blaise placed his mug down and went to his best friends side.

* * *

Pansy led me down the hall to a different room, she opened the door and ushered us in. Draco and Blaise said to one side, conversing in low voices as Pansy turned to me. "Are you okay with Blaise here?" She asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"I don't mind and besides he'll probably keep Draco from freaking out." I murmured and Pansy began giggling.

"Okay, get yourself comfortable on the bed." She said and obediently I climbed onto the bed and lay down. Pansy took her wand from her robes pockets and pointed it at a large monitor, it flicked on to reveal nothing but a blank image. She then turned to me and muttered a spell. "Lift your shirt up a little bit." She said, her tone friendly but authoratitive. I did as I was told and Pansy aimed her wand at my still flat belly. A tingling sensation spread through me and I noticed the tip of Pansy's wand glowing white, as I glanced down at my belly I saw that it to was glowing. Pansy moved the wand around carefull before stopping. "There." She said looking to the monitor. I glanced up at it and my heart melted, there was a tiny dot in the center of the screen, no larger than a jelly bean. I small gasp passed my lips as I looked at the screen and I couldn't help the smile that formed. "Congratulations Draco." I heard Blaise say softly and I glanced to my side to see the two friends stood side by side staring at the monitor. I smiled softly at the look on Draco's face, it was one of endearment and love, a look I'd seen him give me only a couple of times before. "That's our baby 'Mione." Draco breathed, seeming to not believe it.

"I know sweetheart, our little baby." I glanced at Pansy who was exchanging a smile with Blaise before turning back to the screen.

* * *

As I stared at the screen the tingling sensation seemed to fade and so did the picture. I turned my attention to Pansy who was smiling down at me, "Do you want a picture?"

"Yes!" Draco and I said at the same time.

"Easily done." Blaise said and he went to the monitor, he busied himself for a moment before turning back to us with a picture in his hand. "I'm so happy for you two." Blaise smiled as I sat up on the bed.

"So am I." Pansy agreed. I pushed myself of the bed, adjusting my shirt slightly before going to Draco's side where he was staring dreamily at the picture Blaise had handed him. "Are you two free on Sunday?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I think so why?" Blaise asked.

"Come to mine and 'Mione's and we'll do the Sunday lunch the Weasley's normally do. Both of you." Draco asked.

"Will the Weasley's be okay with me and Blaise being there?" Pansy asked warily.

"Of course." I said to Pansy reassuringly. "Owl us as soon as you find out if you're free okay?" I told the two and they nodded.

"Awesome, well hopefully we'll see you on Sunday." Draco said and Blaise smiled.

"Hopefully, take care guys and 'Mione you need to go and make an appointment okay?"

"Yes Blaise." I said with a smile, with a quick farewell hug I followed Draco out of the room and down the corridor not before I heard Pansy murmur to Blaise.

"I've never seen Draco so happy. I'm glad he has Hermione and I'm glad he'll get that baby he's always wanted." I smiled inwardly as the door swung shut, silencing the two Slytherin's conversation.

**A/N I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't very good like I keep saying I had to do research online and wing it haha, also I've had a migraine must of the day so my mind is all fuzzy. I'll be updating my other stories sometime this week hopefully, I've just not felt up to it today. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. Note

**A/N Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I don't know when I'll next be able to update this story, I've had an extremely rough last couple of weeks, lots on my mind and I've not been able to get motivated to do any writing at all, and of course on top of that I've started revising for my A2 exams so that's taking a lot of time too, so once again I'm extremely sorry and I will try to updat ASAP but there are no promises whatsoever.**

**Thanks for being patient guys.**


	5. Malfoy Manor

**A/N Okay guys I am so so so SO sorry I've taken so long to update college is getting beyond a joke! I'm revising literally non-stop so I can go to university! This isn't very good but I have tried my best it's not easy seeing as I've had writer's block too.**

**Draco's POV**

The week passed by too quickly for Hermione and my liking, soon it was Saturday afternoon and I found myself in my bedroom watching Hermione hurrying to and fro in the bedroom, changing clothes every five minutes, styling her hair in a different way. "Hermione, you need to calm down." I said as gently as I could.

"No, no, no! Everything has to be perfect Draco. I need to be perfectly presentable, your parents hate me." Hermione snapped and I recoiled slightly in shock.

"No, my parents don't hate you 'Mione, my father likes you and mother is just like that all the time, you shouldn't let it bother you!"

"I should and I will, I'm carrying your parent's grandchild, their first grandchild. I need to prove to them I'm worthy of the responsibility." She replied, swinging around to face me.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone." I smiled softly, holding my hand out to her. "Come here 'Mione." I continued in the same soothing tone. Hermione looked at me for a moment, considering my outstretched hand. Eventually she came to my side and dropped onto my knee; burying her head in my chest I heard her sniff and I knew she was fighting back tears. "Shh." I said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back. "Everything will be fine, I promise you."

"You don't know that though." She whined, pulling back to peer up at me with sad round eyes.

"I do, and if I'm wrong, mother and father will regret it." I continued gently, placing my cheek on her hair.

"Fine." Hermione sighed, standing up from my knee.

"Now, you look fine, if you're hungry go and get something to eat if not we're ready to go." I said. It was silent before Hermione let a shaky sigh pass her lips.

"I'm ready, let's go." She held her hand out to me and I stood up, taking her soft delicate hand in my own before raising my wand and disapparating.

* * *

We landed just outside the gates of the manor and I wandered to the intercom, punching the code in the door swung open and I turned to Hermione, "Ready?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Ready." She nodded biting her lip, she placed her hand against mine and with a deep breath, I lead the way up to my family's home. As we reached the top of the drive the large ebony doors swung open to reveal an elderly looking house elf. "Mister Malfoy! Welcome home." She squeaked holding the door so we could enter.

"Thank you Missy, how are you and the other house elves doing?"

"We is good sir." She replied, curtsying to me.

"Good, good. Do you know where mother and father are?" I asked politely.

"Study sir." Missy replied.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Missy smiled at me and nodded before teetering off. "This way 'Mione." I said leading her up the stairs in the centre of the entrance. Her grip tightened on my hand causing me to wince slightly, "Don't worry love." I smiled kissing her hair before mounting the stairs and head down the dark corridor. At the end is a single door and I lead Hermione to it, I knock once and enter before instantly regretting it.

* * *

Mother is sat on father's knee and the pair are kissing each other passionately, one of my father's hands keeps disappearing and I really don't want to know where. Diverting my gaze I cough to announce my presence and the pair pull apart looking sheepish. "O-oh Draco, what are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?"

"I did." I replied turning my gaze to Hermione who is looking up at the ceiling awkwardly whilst my parents sort themselves out.

"Well, erm what can we help you with?" My father asked, clearing his throat and gesturing to the seat opposite him and mother.

"Mione and I have some news for you." I said guiding Hermione to the seats and dropping into one, Hermione settling beside me.

"Oh? What is it?" My mother asked, giving Hermione a curious look.

"Get the picture." Hermione said to me in a low voice. I nodded and fished into my jacket pocket before pulling out the scan picture.

"Here." I said sliding it across the table. My father picked it up and examined it closely before his eyes widened in realisation, the start of a smile playing around his lips.

"Well, well. This is not something I expected just yet." He handed the picture to my mother who looked at it before lowering it a genuine smile on her lips. I felt Hermione shrink back into the chair when my mother's gaze fell on her.

"Congratulations Hermione." She smiled and I exchanged a surprised look with Hermione whilst my father smiled. "Are you willing to join me Hermione. I have some books and various items which will help." Hermione opened her mouth in surprise before nodding politely.

"Of course Mrs Malfoy." She replied standing up and going to my mother who smiled.

"This way Hermione." She said, setting off.

I turned my attention to my father once the door swung shut behind Hermione and my mother. "I thought she hated Mione." I said in dismay.

"No, no she's never hated her. She was just shocked I guess. We always thought you'd end up with a pureblood because of what we taught you when you were younger." His looked at me guiltily and I smiled.

"You may have taught me that but you also taught me to do what feels right. And I did."

"And I've never seen you happier." My father smiled and I laughed weakly. "Now, we have much to discuss whilst it is just us."

**A/N Again I am so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update, I literally had to force myself to write it, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker soon, no promises though. The next chapter will be entirely Hermione and Narcissa so if you want any questions answered about the change in the female matriarch then they should hopefully be answered when I update. For now though, I am going to go and revise some more. Once again I'm very sorry, I'm an awful author haha...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'M BACK WITH NO MORE EXAMS! It's taken me 5 days to recover from it but here you go! A new chapter, hopefully tomorrow I'll be posting a new Dramione fic! So any of you have suggestions, they'll be appreciated :)**

**Hermione's POV**

I followed the Malfoy matriarch through the emerald wallpapered halls until Narcissa stopped outside a room, she smiled at me and I returned a weak half smile before she waved her wand in a complicated little motion and the door clicked and swung open. Narcissa stepped back and gestured for me to enter; I hesitated before stepping inside and allowing a gasp to pass my lips.

* * *

The room was small for the manor with gold coloured walls and silver carpet, in the centre of the room there was a small crib with a silvery coloured bit of netting hanging down. There was soft toys of various animals and creatures all lining the sides of the room with an old mahogany rocking chair placed under one of the windows. There was an adorable little seat in the shape of a blue teddy bear with a tray perched across its arms. "This was Draco's nursery." Narcissa explained as she followed me into the room.

"It's a lovely room." I replied, smiling fondly as I looked around.

"If you would like I can get some of the elves to transport all this to your house and you can create a bedroom. That crib is a very unisex item so it will suit your child." Narcissa explained. I looked up at her in surprise. "I couldn't Mrs Malfoy." I said in a whisper.

"Please, take them, it's a start of making things up to you." Narcissa replied with a sad smile. I frowned and looked around the room.

"Can you get the elves to take them tomorrow and then when Draco goes for his interview we can start doing the room?" I asked slowly, Narcissa tilted her head thoughtfully before nodding.

"Of course. I'll send you an owl later tonight telling you what time I can make it over." Narcissa offered.

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile.

"Also, I can teach you to make home made potions for morning sickness and some to help keep the baby healthy if you are interested, I found the ones I was given didn't really help." Narcissa chuckled.

"If you're okay with that." I replied slowly and Narcissa nodded.

"Follow me I'll take you to the library, the instructions are there the older Malfoy said and set off again with me following her like a shadow.

* * *

After the visit to the Malfoy Manor, Draco and I returned home and without hesitation I dropped onto the sofa with a yawn. "Would you like anything?" Draco offered coming and sitting beside me. "A hug." I replied wearily.

"Happy to give you that." He shuffled closer to me and I lay down, resting my head on his lap and closing my eyes contently as he stroked my hair gently. "So what did mother want?" Draco asked curiously.

"She just taught me a couple of potions that help with the morning sickness and everything." I replied looking up at him through my lashes.

"Is that all?" Draco asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yep." I replied, lying easily.

"Huh, okay then." Draco mused before he looked down at me. With a small smile he placed his hand on my still flat belly and leant forward, pressing his lips against mine gently. I nibbled on his bottom lip affectionately and he opened his mouth in a gasp, allowing my tongue to enter and meet his, before either of us realised I was lay flat on the sofa with Draco hovering over me, his hands pressed against the arm of the sofa above my head, deepening the kiss passionately. I reached up and pulled on the front of his shirt, pulling him down against me. I felt him grin into the kiss before he bit down on my bottom lip gently causing a low gasp to pass my lips this time. I felt him laugh before he pulled away and began kissing along my jawline and trailing them down my neck. I tensed before sighing contently and relaxing.

"Does my little princess like that?" Draco teased and I nodded vigourously, he smirked before starting to kiss my neck again. I began playing with the hem of his shirt suggestively. There was a moment of hesitation before Draco pulled the shirt over his head and tossing it to one side. I pushed him away and grinned, admiring his toned body before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

The kiss steadily heatened and as I went to remove my shirt there was a sharp tap on the window. I pushed Draco away from me and sat up with a scowl and glared towards whatever had ruined the moment only to realise it was an owl. Draco glanced over his shoulder and looked at the owl confused. "That's Naomi, mother's owl. What is she doing here?" He murmured and I sat up.

"That'll be the potion recipes for me." I said quickly, going over to the window and opening it. Naomi flew in, circled the room once before dropping the letter at my feet and soaring out the window. I knelt down and picked it up, closing the window and opening it with one hand. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I should be able to visit yours at 3pm tomorrow afternoon. I know Draco's interview is in the morning and so I have spoken with Lucius and he offered to take Draco to Diagon Alley for the afternoon so we have plenty of time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

I smiled and flipped the letter shut before sliding it into my pocket when another owl appeared and I had to duck as it hurtled overhead. "Now that's Storm, father's owl." Draco exclaimed, Storm darted to Draco and dropped the letter before swinging around and heading out of the window. Draco picked the letter from Lucius up and glanced at it. "I'm going out with father tomorrow. Is that okay with you 'Mione?" Draco asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Of course it is. Anyway, I'm going to head up to bed, I'm tired."

"It was just getting interesting though." Draco whined and I laughed.

"Sorry my dear. Baby wants to sleep." I replied, gesturing to my stomach. Draco pouted and crossed his arms reminding me of a petulant child.

"Fine, well I'll lock up and will be up soon." Draco said, striding across the room and kissing me on top of my head. I smiled at the kiss before pausing.

"On second thought, I think I can mange a quick one." A smile spread across Draco's face and he picked me up, pressing his lips against mine fiercely as he carried me to our room.


End file.
